Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, media players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and others, are ever increasing in popularity. To avoid having to carry multiple devices, portable electronic devices are now being configured to provide a wide variety of functions. For example, in addition to being used for making and receiving telephone calls, a mobile telephone also may be used as a camera, an Internet browser for accessing news and information, an audiovisual media player, a messaging device (text, audio, and/or visual messages), a gaming device, a personal organizer, etc.
Additionally, portable communication devices may have the ability to access network-based applications over the Internet or another network. Exemplary network-based applications include email services, instant messaging (IM) services, entertainment services, news and information services, and many others. Portable communication devices are capable of sending and receiving messages intended for use with network-based applications. Typically, such messages include a link, for example, a hyperlink or Uniform Resource Locator (also referred to as a “URL”).